Adenosine-5′-triphosphate (ATP) has high-energy phosphate bonds and generate energy when ATP is hydrolyzed to adenosine diphosphate (ADP) and a phosphate. ATP is the main energy source for all living organisms. ATP is synthesized by electron transport system within a microorganism, substrate-level phosphorylation, or the like. The ATP supplies energy that is required by cells when being degraded, and then, is continuously recycled through a process of glycolysis or oxidative phosphorylation. In addition, microorganisms that produce useful metabolites by fermentation are known to demand for more ATP-like energies in accordance with the enhancement of ATP biosynthesis.
In this regard, the inventors of the present invention increase a proportion of the ATP, which is the most used energy source to produce an L-amino acid, within a cell, so as to confirm effects of the ATP on the production of the L-amino acid, thereby completing the present invention.